


Carry On

by Pyro_Psychotic



Series: Gone Is Not Forever [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Comfort, Gen, Healing, M/M, Past Character Death, Sequel, The Tweaks' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_Psychotic/pseuds/Pyro_Psychotic
Summary: The day after the funeral, Tweek gets an envelope in the mail. Who knew how one small thing, could change your life?Follow-up to Endlessly Devoted, would recommend reading that first. Be warned that is an angst fest. This is mostly comfort, sap, and healing, to help balance out the previous one.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Gone Is Not Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112264
Comments: 23
Kudos: 9





	Carry On

Yesterday had been 

such a draining experience

Tweek almost didn’t want to 

get out of bed when his alarm went off,

but he did,

with a sigh and a stretch,

his vertebrae popping like bubble wrap.

After getting a shower 

and changing into comfy clothes,

as he didn’t plan on leaving the house all day,

Tweek descends the stairs,

noticing the eerie quiet of the house,

such a change from the previous morning. 

His brain then helpfully supplies

that Tricia and Dan have gone 

to check on their house as well as Tweek’s

while Laura and Thomas have went to run some errands,

mainly to pick up mementos and cards left

at the church after and get groceries.

A pile of mail on the dining room table 

catches his attention,

namely the small envelope on the very top

addressed to him from his therapist’s office.

The first thought he had was of it being

a condolence card from the office staff.

That thought stuck Tweek as peculiar,

however,

since he had seen Nathaniel, 

his therapist,

at the service and he had offered condolences 

both for himself and the office as a whole.

Opening the envelope despite his confusion,

thinking maybe they decided to send a card as well,

his concern is back at a roaring level

as the only contents are a USB storage drive,

deep blue in color with a paper label on the side.

The sight of the label’s contents had 

Tweek’s hazel eyes bulging out of his head.

It read simply

“Watch this, babe”, 

but was in handwriting he saw every day

and knew its every detail intimately.

Craig’s.

Trepidation falls over him like a wet wool blanket,

taking his breath with it as it goes. 

operating on pure instinct,

he rushes back upstairs,

chucks the drive onto his nightstand 

and races back downstairs,

fully determined 

to leave whatever was on there 

unwatched for the rest of his days,

even if it was from Craig.

Needing something routine 

to steady his whirling mind,

Tweek goes into the kitchen,

intent on making himself 

a **_very_** strong cup of coffee,

thinking maybe he had imagined that just now,

due to exhaustion and a recent lack of deep sleep.

Though try as he might,

the only thought in his head 

while he waited for the coffee to brew

was the exact contents of plastic stick

up in the guest room,

looming like a massive specter,

daunting and terrifying in the unknown it carries with it.

The pot has just started brewing 

when he finally decides to say 

“Fuck it all! I have to know!”

and races back upstairs,

pulling his laptop out of his bag,

grabbing the drive before settling 

into a comfortable spot on the bed,

anxiety spiking as he waits for his computer to boot up.

Logging in,

he does his best to be gentle with the USB 

as he inserts it into the computer,

a fact made harder by his vibrating hands.

The computer recognizes it as a USB,

opening a window to view the files.

Or in this case, file.

Tweek is stupefied to see it is a video file.

Cautious fingers tap the mouse pad twice,

commanding the potential harbinger of doom 

to reveal itself and its nefarious intentions.

His video player opens,

stunning him with the image displayed.

A shirtless Craig,

though that wasn’t an unknown sight, 

or unwelcome,

stares back at him,

the half-smile on his face 

spreading its infectious warmth to Tweek,

who feels his nerves hum in confusion,

not sure if they should be relaxing or tightening.

Craig is propped up in their bed back at the house,

this obviously being filmed before the accident.

The thought that he almost didn’t open this file

sent a pang of guilt through him.

His hand, 

moving of its own accord,

presses the play button on the screen.

The first few seconds are a black screen 

with quiet shuffling noises, 

before suddenly 

the screen is filled with 

the image from before, 

except now there is sound.

Craig’s nasally monotone is like a typhoon

to the dying desert of Tweek’s soul,

drenching him in the emotions it raises with it.

“Hey babe, 

I know this is probably 

gonna be real fuckin weird for you, 

but please stick around until the end. 

You’re probably wondering what this is.”

He almost wanted to scream 

“NO SHIT FUCKER!” 

at the laptop,

but restrained himself as the recording went on.

“Well it’s my final gift to you, 

the one person I would be incomplete without. 

My soulmate. “

Craig scoffs here,

unbelieving that he himself is currently saying this.

“As sappy and cliché as that is, 

it’s still how I feel. 

And yeah I said final, 

‘cus the only way 

you’re watching this right now

is if I died. 

I know, cliché again, 

but this one I can deal with. 

After a session, 

while you were in the bathroom, 

I asked Nathaniel what he suggested 

in the event one of us passed before the other, 

as a way to help ease the pain. 

He then told me to film this, 

give it to him, 

and that he would give it to you after I died.”

Tweek is in of shock at this statement, 

as Nathaniel had told him the same 

when he had asked and 

Tweek had also filmed a similar video, 

though it would never be used now.

“So here I am. 

Doing this right now is surreal to me, 

as I’m talking to you, 

well a you in the hopefully distant future, 

while also holding you next to me.” 

The camera shifts slightly,

showing a sleeping Tweek snuggled into Craig’s hip, 

Craig’s right arm draped

around Tweek protectively, 

before shifting back to just Craig. 

“I still can’t believe

_I_ finally wore _you_ out 

instead of the other way around.”

He chuckles.

“You almost got me with that surprise bite, though.”

A pause as Craig stares lovingly out of frame.

“I’ve thought of what 

I wanted to say in this for a while, 

but everything sounds 

so sappy and sickly sweet 

that it would send Scott 

into a diabetic coma. 

I guess I’ll just start with how proud I am 

with how far you’ve come in all these years.

You fought your way 

out of the darkest places 

that not even Mysterion would dare go, 

and continued to fight 

even when it seemed like 

nothing was working. 

You never stop surprising me 

with even the smallest things every single day. 

Like when you did 

all of the buttons perfectly 

on your shirt and jacket 

for the wedding, 

without my help. 

I fell in love with you 

all over again the moment I saw that. 

I also wanted to steal you away 

and fuck you stupid

when I saw how absolutely stunning 

you looked in that suit. 

I could tell it was the same for you. 

I’m still baffled by how we made it 

through the day and evening 

without jumping each other

in front of everyone. 

But we did, 

even if we did end up 

scarring the neighbors later that night.”

At the mention of that memory,

Tweek’s face splits into a devious grin,

mirroring Craig’s own at that moment.

“Though it really is their fault 

for not having soundproofing in their houses. 

Now we’ve been married 

for almost 15 years, 

together for 25.”

That catches Tweek’s attention, 

telling him this was filmed before their anniversary.

If only he knew 

back then 

what was going to happen.

“I already know 

what you’re gonna say, honey. 

We broke up a few times 

before we were married. 

Well, I’m gonna call bullshit on that, 

as we both know 

neither of us saw anyone else 

while we were “broken up” 

and that we couldn’t stop 

thinking of each other. 

So I don’t count those times, 

because we never truly ended things. 

And I guess, 

as fucking roundabout as that fucking was, 

it brings me to my point in making this. “

Craig’s voice changes for the next part,

Uncharacteristically dripping with emotion.

“Tweek, 

babe, 

I want you to know 

that it is okay to move on 

without me there.

Now I’m not saying 

you have to let me go 

and pretend like I didn’t exist, 

because that is the best fucking way 

to make sure I haunt 

your sexy ass until you die, 

at which point 

I can just yell at you face to face. 

What I am saying 

is that 

you don’t have to be alone forever 

because you think I’ll be mad at you 

for finding someone else 

who makes you happy. 

In fact, I’d be more upset with you 

if you never found someone else 

and spent the rest of your life 

alone and miserable. 

Now,

if you don’t ever 

want to find someone else, 

that’s fine too. 

The biggest thing I want, 

have _always_ wanted, 

is your happiness. 

I’ve never wanted anything more.

Especially after everything 

that happened with your parents 

and all the shit 

you had to go through due to that. 

You’ve always been 

stronger than you know 

and it has only made me love you more

every time I see you overcome an obstacle. 

Like when you had that first hallucination 

and you called me instead of letting it control you. 

Or when we were able to ween you off three of your meds. 

Or, 

again, 

when you managed to perfectly button your shirt 

for our wedding after _months_ of practice. 

Fuck, even when we noticed 

you **weren’t** shaking or twitching 

for the first time since we were **kids**! 

Every little thing that you do, 

baby, 

I’m amazed by you. 

And yes, 

I can see the eyeroll 

you are giving the video right now.” 

He wasn’t wrong about that.

Tweek was indeed eyerolling at

his 

giant,

Loveable,

Sappy,

Dork of a husband

quoting one of their wedding songs at him.

But it was an eyeroll filled with sentiment,

and one Craig would know very well.

A contented sigh leaves his lips

before he continues speaking.

“I also want you to know 

that you can share 

anything you want

with your new person, 

if/when you find them,

even things about me 

that no one else knows. 

Just because 

it was originally only for us, 

doesn’t mean it has to stay

only for us after I’m gone. 

I’m gonna wrap this up now, babe, 

but remember: 

you can always come back

and watch this 

whenever you need to and 

if you ever think I’m gone for good, 

take a look around. 

I’ll always be there, 

watching over you. 

But not in a creepy stalker way.” 

A hushed grumble seems to startle Craig,

being followed directly by 

Tweek’s own sleep drenched voice.

“nggh, Craig?

What are you doing?

It’s late.”

Craig turns from the camera,

presumably to soothe him back into sleep.

Seeing it play out in front of him

has Tweek remembering how 

Craig had rubbed his back and 

kissed his forehead,

telling him to go back to sleep,

that his boss had just sent him an email

he needed to look at before work the next day.

Once Tweek in the video is settled back down,

Craig is back 

staring lovingly into the camera. 

“Well, 

I guess 

that’s all I really wanted to say. 

I love you, 

Tweek Tucker, 

more than there are 

stars in existence and 

I’m so glad you agreed to be mine 

all those years ago. 

Take care of the kids and 

take care of yourself. 

Also,

promise you’ll stay strong and carry on.” 

Yet another eyeroll as more quoted song lyrics

are thrown his way.

Tweek is about to close the window, 

as Craig almost seemed done 

until suddenly he started speaking again. 

“Oh, 

and if anyone **_ever_** gives you shit for anything, 

let me know. 

I’ll make sure they fucking regret it.” 

With that said, 

Craig flips off the camera,

grinning broadly,

before the video stops. 

Still trying to process his emotions, 

which are a cacophony of popcorn in a microwave,

Tweek’s phone starts ringing. 

Startled by the sudden noise,

and not checking the caller ID, 

he answers the call 

only to be stunned 

by hearing the voices of 

Richard and Helen Tweak

on the other end.

“Hello?

Tweek?

Are you there?”

Surprising himself,

he keeps his tone even

when speaking to them.

“What do you want?

I thought we were clear 

that we wanted no contact, 

unless 

it was to offer an apology

for belittling 

and treating me like shit,

for the first 17 years of my life.”

They seem unphased 

by the hostile undertone in Tweek’s voice.

“We heard about the funeral you went to yesterday.

We wanted to offer our condolences.

It can’t be easy for you,

to have your long-term boyfriend

die so suddenly and tragically on you.”

Richard is about to continue on,

but Tweek interrupts him,

clenching his teeth hard enough

that he should have broken a few.

“He was my husband.”

“What?”

“I said 

Craig Tucker 

was my **_husband_**

when he passed away,

Not 

“my long-term boyfriend” 

as you put it.”

Helen’s voice is taken aback,

and slightly offended 

if Tweek’s ears are to be trusted.

‘Good’

He thinks.

‘Let them be offended.’

“What?! 

When did **that** happen?!”

Richard jumps in after his wife,

anger clearly coloring his voice.

“Why weren’t **we** invited?!

As your _parents_...”

At those three words,

something snapped 

deep inside Tweek,

unleashing a torrent of fury and resentment.

“ ** _IT HAPPENED 15 YEARS AGO!!!_**

**_ON THE DAY CRAIG DIED!!!!_ **

**_AND YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLES_ **

**_WEREN’T INVITED_ **

**_BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T GET YOUR HEADS_ **

**_OUT OF YOUR FUCKING ASSES FAR ENOUGH_ **

**_TO SEE_ **

**_THAT I ALWAYS_ **

**_NEEDED HELP,_ **

**_LOVE,_ **

**_AND SUPPORT,_ **

**_ESPECIALLY FROM THE TWO PEOPLE_ **

**_YOU’RE ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE COUNT ON,_ **

**_NO QUESTIONS FUCKING ASKED,_ **

**_IN THIS FUCKING MESSED UP WORLD!!!”_ **

Tweek takes a few quick breaths 

before continuing,

his words dripping in venom and unbridled hatred,

not giving them 

any time at all 

to respond to his rant.

“In fact,

I don’t even **consider** you two parents,

only strangers

who happen to share DNA with me.

and I haven’t for years now.

In fact,

I’m currently staying 

with the _only_ parents I **do** have.

Mom and Dad 

love and support me unconditionally,

not caring that I was brought into the family, 

rather than born.

And **_this family_** loves me no matter what!

They even made 

**_the 4 hour drive_ **

to the house

when I called and told them about Craig’s passing.

They did that without a second thought,

because they wanted to be there for me

when my world 

was going down in flames around me.

So, 

no,

**Richard**

and

no,

**Helen** ,

you aren’t my parents,

so far from it that

scientists haven’t even yet _discovered_

where you’re at in the universe.

I hope this makes you realize 

just how **_fucking_** bad you screwed up.

Never contact me,

or anyone in my family

ever again.

If I even **catch** the notion that you have,

my first call will be to the police,

to file harassment charges,

and my second will be to a lawyer.”

Shaking,

from anger,

not nerves,

he ends the call,

dropping the phone onto the bed 

as the realization of what he just did sinks in.

He finally stood up to them!

Hysterical laughter goes to push itself out of his throat,

but turns into a shaky breath instead 

as he tries his hardest to regain control.

The thought of 

how proud Craig 

would be of him

Is chased away by 

the sudden knock on his door.

Nerves suddenly aflame,

he calls out to the visitor.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Mom, Tweek.”

Of course, who else would it be?

Laura Tucker seems to have 

a supernatural sense 

for when one of her children needs her.

“Can I come in, 

honey?”

“Yeah, 

come on in.”

A second later

and the door swings open,

revealing that look that 

Tweek has become well acquainted with,

especially over the last fortnight.

The one of a mother

who definitely knows 

when her children need 

her love and support the most.

Closing the door behind her,

Mom crosses the room in two steps,

and sits next to her quivering child,

hugging him tightly 

as the floodgates burst open.

His tremors now **far** outshine 

those from his childhood

in terms of intensity,

but that matters not

to the older female in the room.

She simply 

holds him through them,

acting as a sturdy shelter

in the tumultuous turning

of his emotional hurricane.

She says nothing,

waiting,

endlessly patient, 

until his sobs 

begin to quiet

to mere whispering whimpers

and his shaking subsides 

into gentle subtle vibrations, 

rhythmically running one hand slowly 

through his hair

while also 

rubbing his back

in slow deliberate circles,

a calming habit 

she passed on 

to each of her children.

When he is only holding on to her,

and not clinging

as though she is 

the only safe place 

left in the world,

she speaks up.

“I heard you talking to your parents,

and I want to tell you 

how _proud_ I am 

that you finally found 

the courage to tell 

those absolute assholes

truly just how much 

they’ve hurt you 

through all these years.

I also want to tell you

how flattered I am

that you call me Mom,

because 

I’ve thought of you 

as a son,

from the first time

I heard just how bad

your home life could get.

Even before 

you and Craig started dating,

you were already 

a part of our family,

as far as I was concerned.”

There’s that genuine mom smile again,

and Tweek isn’t tired of seeing it,

not that he ever thought he could be.

Looking away from him for a second,

she spots the open laptop,

catching a glimpse of it

out of the corner of her eye.

The image on the screen

has her gasping quietly,

her reaction much the same

as Tweek’s from earlier.

“Honey,

What’s this video on your laptop?”

He stiffens before relaxing again,

knowing he owes her this explanation.

“It’s Craig.

He recorded this for me,

to help me 

if he passed away before me.

My therapist apparently 

recommended it to both of us.

Craig told me 

how much he loves me,

how much he’s proud of me,

and…”

The last part begins to choke him up

until he forces it back,

only sounding mildly teary.

“He told me I could

find someone else to love

when he died,

but only if I wanted to.

That the only thing

he has ever wanted

was my happiness.

I just wish I had told him 

more often than I did

that was all I wanted for **him** too.”

He’s still pushing back more tears

when she hugs him again.

“Everything he told you

is right, Tweek.

You currently,

and will **_always_** , 

have a support system with us.

Anything you need

we will help you with,

okay?

Even if you need to 

call me in the middle of the night

because you’re having an episode,

I promise I will answer.

Just like Craig always did.

Just like he did 

the day he passed away.”

Tweek’s head shot up,

terrified hazel eyes 

locking on to her face.

He hadn’t told anyone!

Not even Nathaniel!

“I know he 

was walking home 

at that time

because you needed him.

Before you ask,

I know

because I know your schedules.

He wasn’t scheduled 

to be off for another 4 hours,

and the only way

Craig leaves anything early

is for your sake,

which I know you

would also do the same for him.

I want to make sure 

you know, Tweek,

that what I’m about to tell you

is the absolute truth:

**No one** ,

not even Craig,

blames you for 

that night

and you shouldn’t blame yourself.

Even though I know you do.

Because that is just how you are, 

my dear son,

but you don’t have to be.”

He’s lost count of 

how many hugs 

she’s given him tonight,

but as tears pour down his cheeks,

this time out of relief

for finally being able to release that guilt,

he finds himself not caring.

In fact 

he wouldn’t care 

if she never let go again.

However,

she does let go,

once he has 

somewhat regained his composure.

So sue him 

if he hasn’t been totally in control

of his emotions lately.

It’s been a **fucking** **_rough_** two weeks. 

“What are you thinking of doing next?

With your life, that is.”

He smiles,

a half genuine one.

“Craig told me to carry on.

So that’s what I’m gonna do.”

And that’s exactly what Tweek did.

It hadn’t been easy,

what with 3 years of nightly hallucinations,

and barely able to keep a job.

but he pushed through,

thinking back on Mom’s supportive words

and watching the video whenever he needed that extra boost

to help him get through an especially tough day.

Now, almost 20 years later,

Tweek could say he was back at

almost as good a place as he was

that fateful night.

No.

Even **more** so than then.

For, 

now he owned a company.

One side a bakery/soup kitchen,

sappily named for Craig, 

so no one had to go hungry again,

the other organized spaces for group meetings,

such as AA and other support groups,

so they would never have to wonder **if** they could meet again,

only when.

It was at one such meeting,

a grief support group for sudden loss,

on what would have been their 20th wedding anniversary,

that Tweek found _home_ again.

No,

he wasn’t lost.

He always knew how to find his house,

despite what some might think.

No,

the _home_ Tweek found

was a feeling 

he hadn’t felt 

in five years.

It was a feeling 

he never thought

he would find again, 

at least,

not in its entirety,

for he did find parts of it in the Tucker households,

but never the whole thing.

Some parts,

he had resigned himself to this fact,

were so uniquely Craig

that they simply couldn’t exist without him.

And _yet_ …

Here it was again,

in the form of this man,

who looked quite actually lost 

if Tweek was being honest with himself at the time.

He had dark hair,

skin with a hint of color to it,

though Tweek couldn’t name the specific one,

and,

most notably,

piercing blue eyes

that were both frightening

and yet comforting at the same time.

much like another individual 

that was never far from Tweek’s thoughts.

Which is **exactly** why Tweek told himself

to not go falling in love with this stranger

who looked 

so much 

like his dead husband.

After the meeting wrapped up,

they had gone for a walk together,

the pair having started talking during the meeting.

It was then Tweek found out this man,

or rather Matt,

as he would introduce himself,

had been there on accident.

He had meant to be in a different room,

for those going through especially nasty divorces,

but had stumbled into the grief room

and stayed because quote 

“The coffee is not as terrible here

and 

you looked fucking gorgeous from across the room.”

Matt had slammed his hands across his mouth

at that last line,

clearly not having meant to say it _out loud_.

Tweek had chuckled,

and while accepting the compliment,

had made it clear 

that he was not looking for a relationship

just yet.

Matt wasn’t deterred,

telling him

“The best things in life are worth waiting for.”

And wait he had,

for about a year,

before Tweek realized he couldn’t 

deny the feelings that had sprung up

almost as if overnight. 

When they started dating,

there were many a chorus of

**“FINA-FUCKING-LLY!”**

from friends and family alike.

When he brought Matt to family Christmas,

after first asking if it was okay

and getting resounding and emphatic 

**“YES!!!!”**

from Mom and Dad,

It was nerve-wracking to see how they would react

to meeting their son’s new boyfriend.

He didn’t really have anything to worry about though,

as Matt fit right in as though he always belonged there.

and in some way that made sense,

as Tweek himself felt he was the missing piece

he couldn’t find since Craig.

Matt got along swimmingly with Mom and Dad,

could hold his own against Tricia,

and even reunited with his old friend Dan,

who he hadn’t seen since they were in college.

Their relationship built from there,

going faster than most would think normal,

But really?

What is time to two people

truly

madly

deeply

in love?

Nothing but an annoyance,

Tweek knows from firsthand experience.

Both had agreed fairly quickly

that marriage was not in the cards for them,

as Matt had been left at the altar

only to find himself married somehow anyway,

hence the nasty divorce,

and Tweek couldn’t see himself 

going through it all again.

When it comes to weddings,

and funerals, 

as much as he could help it,

Tweek was a one and done kind of person.

That didn’t stop their friends from throwing them a “wedding”

for the 10 year anniversary of them dating.

It had really just been a glorified party,

though some of the children had taken it upon themselves

to make a “marriage certificate”

after finding out from some of the adults

what exactly that was,

and present it to their Uncles Tweek and Matt.

It still had a place of honor on the wall in their shared office at home,

right alongside a drawing given to them the same night,

done by one of the older children there at the party.

It was of Tweek and Matt,

standing face to face,

in semi-formal clothes,

loving gazes abound 

as they had swayed in place 

to a familiar sappy love song

that had been put on at some point.

The part that made it special,

however,

was not the focus,

but rather the background.

In the far left-hand corner,

almost out of frame of the image,

was a man in what looked to be his early 30’s,

dressed in a tuxedo fit for a wedding,

his dark hair combed but not gelled,

a look of pure love and adoration on his face

as he gazed solely at 

the couple at the center of the drawing,

raising a glass 

as though toasting to them.

When Tweek had seen the piece,

he had asked its artist,

who was only 13 at the time,

Who the man in the background was.

“That’s Uncle Craig.”

She had responded with the utmost assurance.

“Though I didn’t know that 

until I showed Papa and Dad before I gave it to you.

He’s been standing there most of the night,

just watching everything.

He smiles every time he sees 

you being affectionate with Uncle Matt,

even going as far as to whoop when you two kissed earlier.

I think he’s happy that you’re happy, Uncle Tweek.

If that goofy grin of his is anything to go by.”

After thanking her for the drawing,

Tweek had shown it to Matt,

and told him the story behind it.

It solidified his love for Matt more

when the other man didn’t just up and run away

at the prospect of being watched 

by your boyfriend’s husband

who had been dead 16 years by that point.

Instead he made a quip, 

of how Craig was welcome to watch them anytime,

even in the bedroom,

or whatever room of the house they ended up in. 

That led to their relationship

being where it is on this day,

strong and deep enough

that they were visiting Craig together.

It had actually become a pastime of theirs,

to sit at Craig’s gravesite and talk with him

for hours on end

at least a few times a month,

jobs and life permitting of course.

It was during this time,

while Tweek was filling Craig in on a

particularly humorous and recent 

encounter at the soup kitchen,

that Matt spoke up,

to voice a question that had been on his mind lately.

“Babe?”

He waited 

for the slight hum of acknowledgment 

before continuing.

“Do you think,

if Craig were still alive,

and we had still managed to meet somehow,

he would have been fine 

with me being here too?”

Tweek had to think for a minute before responding

“Honestly?

If you two ever could get over your jealously

that you _wouldn’t definitely_ have towards each other,

I think we would have been able to make it work. 

It would have made the housework easier,

at the very least.”

He leans back into Matt’s chest 

from his seated position between his legs,

soaking in the contentment

he can feel radiating all around him.

A searingly delicious thrill shoots down his spine

at the sensation of warm breath on his ear.

“And what about **fucking**? You think he’d be okay with _that_?”

“Yes.

Now quit it.

Unless you want to start something

that we _will_ finish here,

and possibly hear about later.”

He feels the chuckle as Matt pulls away,

only for the sensation to now be 

on the opposite ear

and accompanied by an arm across his chest,

with both of Matt’s lounging languidly in Tweek’s lap.

“You did fantastic with this one, babe.

I approve.”

A ghost of a kiss is pressed to his cheek,

causing Tweek to flush crimson

at the feelings that awaken inside him.

**“WILL YOU BOTH FUCKING _QUIT_ IT ALREADY!!!!”**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! I wanted to write something else set in this universe, so I made this. I hope to be able to write at least two more pieces set in this universe as well, though only one is currently plotted out.
> 
> The two songs I specifically point out are, in order of appearance, Amazed by Lonestar and Carry On by Falling In Reverse. Amazed is also the song Matt and Tweek are dancing to in the drawing. Carry On is the main inspiration for the story and its title.
> 
> I have a few formatting issues to work out, mainly just italicizing and bolding certain parts, but I will do that later when it is not almost 1:30 am.


End file.
